bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LilmarcotheOG
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[:File:Shinji bankai.jpg]] page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :''' ''' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'''Questions?''' You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :'''Need help?''' You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :'''Don't know what to do?''' The [[Bleach Wiki:Community Portal|Community Portal]] has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out [[User blog:SunXia/Helping YOU Help Bleach Wiki.|THIS BLOG]] for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more '''pages you might find useful:''' :* [[Bleach Wiki:Policy|Policy]] - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* [[Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style|Manual of Style]] - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* [[Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy|Spoiler Policy]] - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :'''Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~''', which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on [[User talk:Yyp|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) [[User:Yyp|Yyp]] ([[User talk:Yyp|talk]]) 01:06, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Shinji Bankai Hi, I just wanted to let you know that I undid your edits on Shinji's Bankai because, quite frankly, they weren't done properly enough; not referenced, improper spelling, etc. Plus I already added an image of it much earlier, so there was no point in adding it a second time. Not to mention it was already listed there under "appearances in other media". You could have improved that instead. Look, I noticed your comments on the Bleach Reddit by coincidence, and I'm tired of you people shitting on ''my'' hard work. I am almost solely responsible for adding all the stuff about the novels yet instead of showing me even a sliver of gratitude, all you people do is whine, complain, and make my job even harder. You want to make this wiki better? Then ''actually'' '''HELP''' me for crying out loud! [[User:Timjer|Timjer]] ([[User talk:Timjer|talk]]) 08:07, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Bad Edit -> Good Edit Dude, if you want your edit to stay (without a kind fellow user fixing it up for you), you need to do it properly. That starts with putting it in the porper place, which is appearances in other media because thats where it happened, the novels not in the anime or manga. Fair enough if you didnt know that, but thats were it blongs. Second, it needs to be reference - i.e. the source must be cited which is book and chapter number. Instead you deleted the reference! Obviously thats not going to be looked on with fondness. And you uploaded a picture that was already on the wiki (twice) instead of using the one that was on the page, which you clearly saw since you deleted it! The actual text you wrote is not too bad, the end could maybe be imrpoved. But you have to follow the rules. Ive put it in the proper place and improved it a bit --[[User:StarCrossKnight|StarCrossKnight]] ([[User talk:StarCrossKnight|talk]]) 13:20, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Edit Warring Alert